The present invention relates to a presentation apparatus which, when it is desired to finish the presentation of a plurality of all necessary study-material pictures in a limited period of time at such a speaking or lecturing place as a lecture meeting, can automatically adjust the presentation times of the respective material pictures to allow all the necessary pictures to be presented in the given time.
Conventional material presentation apparatuses used in conferences, lecture meetings and so on have been roughly classified into two types, i.e., a type in which respective materials are set and screened automatically in a previously prepared sequence as disclosed in JP-A-63-142386, and a type in which a lecturer or speaker manually presents her or his video material on the screen as in an overhead projector.
However, the prior art method has had such disadvantages that when it is required to change the limit time (which will be sometimes referred to as the presentation limit time, hereinafter) within which the lecturer has to present his video material for some reasons at the speaking or lecturing place, he must change the presentation speed of the video material or must quickly judge the situation on the spot and troublesomely manually set the projector to give up the presentation of part of the video material, and in the worst case, he cannot cope with its quickly.